ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Engi Engineering Corps
Engi Medical Station is a random event that can happen when you talk to an Engi crewmember in an empty beacon at a civilian sector. Event Text You inquire if your crewman has made contact with the Engi collective recently. The crewman states that a vessel of the Engi engineering corps has recently tried to establish a long-range link. "Unusual occurrence. Long range uplinking attempt = violation of current collective radio silence. Rebel deception possible." #"It's worth a shot. The engineering corps might be able help us out." #*"Affirmative. Coordinates available." The Engi walks away without another word. #**A quest marker is added to your map #"We don't need their assistance anyway. Let's move on." #*Nothing Happens. The Engineering Corps *''You drop below FTL speed and locate the Engi engineering ship near an abandoned depot in this system. They answer your hail, "Federation ID confirmed. Close range up-link with Engi subject established. Service available. Compensation in current situation necessary."'' *#Ask what they can do. *#*''They offer to upgrade your Oxygen system in exchange for some scrap.'' *#*# Agree to the exchange. *#*#* You let their team on board and after a short time they finish their work. *#*#** (Oxygen level 1) You lose 15-20 scrap and your Oxygen system is upgraded to level 2'. *#*#** '(Oxygen level 2) You lose 25-40 scrap and your Oxygen system is upgraded to level 3'. *#*# Decline. *#*#* ''You thank them but prepare to move on. *#*#** Nothing happens. *#*''They offer to upgrade your Piloting subsystem in exchange for some scrap.'' *#*# Agree to the exchange. *#*#* You let their team on board and after a short time they finish their work. *#*#** ('''Piloting level 1) You lose 8-15 scrap and your Piloting subsystem is upgraded to level 2'. *#*#** ('Piloting level 2) You lose 25-40 scrap and your Piloting subsystem is upgraded to level 3'. *#*# Decline. *#*#* ''You thank them but prepare to move on. *#*#** Nothing happens. *#*''They offer to upgrade your Door subsystem in exchange for some scrap.'' *#*# Agree to the exchange. *#*#* You let their team on board and after a short time they finish their work. *#*#** ('''Doors level 1) You lose 8-15 scrap and your Doors subsystem is upgraded to level 2'. *#*#** ('Doors level 2) You lose 25-40 scrap and your Doors subsystem is upgraded to level 3'. *#*# Decline. *#*#* ''You thank them but prepare to move on. *#*#** Nothing happens. *#*''They offer to upgrade your Sensors subsystem in exchange for some scrap.'' *#*# Agree to the exchange. *#*#* You let their team on board and after a short time they finish their work. *#*#** ('''Sensors level 1) You lose 10-20 scrap and your Sensors subsystem is upgraded to level 2'. *#*#** ('Sensors level 2) You lose 35-45 scrap and your Sensors subsystem is upgraded to level 3'. *#*# Decline. *#*#* ''You thank them but prepare to move on. *#*#** Nothing happens. *#*''They offer to upgrade your reactor in exchange for some scrap.'' *#*# Agree to the exchange. *#*#* You let their team on board and after a short time they finish their work. *#*#** You lose '''15-25 scrap and your Reactor is upgraded by 1''' level. *#*# Decline. *#*#* You thank them but prepare to move on. *#*#** Nothing happens. *''You drop below FTL speed and locate the Engi engineering ship near an abandoned depot in this system. They answer your hail, "Federation ID confirmed. Approach vector green suggested." Your Engi crewmen drops in: "This message: Code/Metaphor for hostage situation. Caution advised." The Engi is right, long-range scans discover a Rebel ship, badly hidden near the approach route.'' *#Aid the captured Engi by attacking the Rebel craft. *#*''You power up your weapons and engage the Rebel ship.'' *#**Fight a Rebel Ship. *#Decide not to risk a confrontation and leave. *#*''You won't let the Rebels get you. The captured Engi will have to deal with this themselves.'' Fight a Rebel Ship *('''Combat Events) During the fighting, the engineering vessel approached the nearby depot. The crafty Engi hack into the station and get it's anti ship battery online - You'll get some fire support! **An Anti-Ship Battery is now active and on your side. *(After destroying enemy ship) The ship breaks apart. You hasten to contact the engineering vessel. **You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. ***Contact the civilian ship. *(After killing enemy crew) Their Rebel captors eliminated, you hasten to contact the engineering vessel. **You receive a high amount of scrap and resources. ***Contact the civilian ship. Contact the civilian ship *''The engineering craft does not respond. After they intervened, the Rebel ship got a few shots off at them and the demilitarized vessel sustained terminal damage. Without emotion, your Engi crewman suggests scrapping it for the good of the mission.'' **You receive a medium amount of scrap and resources. *''The Engi engineers thank you and offer to repair some of your ship's hull. You prepare to move on after they finished exchanging data with your crewmen.'' **Your ship is repaired for 10 hull damage. *''The Engi engineers thank you and offer to try upgrading your reactor. You prepare to move on after they finished exchanging data with your crewmen.'' **Your Reactor is upgraded by 1 level. Category:Crew Interactions Category:Events